


Just for Tonight

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita wants to go on a ride in a ship... with only Die and the crew... at night. Die's oblivious as to why and simply goes along with the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50stories.  
> Also for 02: Wet (roseofpain_nc17) and 044: vapor (y!weekly).  
> Theme: 039: Ship  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "Cassis" by the GazettE

I watch you, my eyes roaming over the pale skin of your back as you climb over the side of the railing on the ship and just stand there, hands gripping the metal hard. It's dangerous, what you're doing, but then, it's you. You live your entire life on the edge and always will.

A cool breeze wafts over us and I shiver slightly, my jacket far too thin for the weather. But then, this was your impromptu idea - coming out here to board a passenger ship and just take a ride. We don't even have a destination. It's just a trip around the harbor - you, me, and the crew.

Some would think me crazy for paying for this, for giving up a hefty chunk of change to indulge your odd desires. But I don't find it anything except normal. I'd do anything for you and I think you know it, maybe more so than I do.

You call out to me, voice carrying to me as nothing but a mere sound, no meaning. The actual words escape me like vapor, falling away on the breeze. I move closer, taking care not to slip on the water-splashed deck. I stop just behind you and reach out, wrapping my arms around you and holding you tight. "Come back over, Reita!"

You turn your head and smile at me, moving in my arms so that you're facing me. Without warning, you initiate a deep kiss, one that seems to steal my very soul. I let the softest moan slip past my lips as I return the kiss without a second thought. After all, we're basically alone out here. I only half notice as you push your way back over the railing, coming to stand with me, your arms so tightly laced around my torso.

The ship dips and sways in the water, oblivious to its passengers and their stability. We tumble to the wet floor and you clamber on top of me, molding to me in a manner that leaves nothing to the imagination. It's so clear that you're excited by this that I can't help but respond. I know it's wrong, I know the crew can see us if only they look... but I don't care.

You trail kisses down my neck and across my collarbone as your fingers pop open each button on my shirt. Seven buttons later and you've latched onto my nipple and you're sucking harshly. My body reacts the way you depend on it to, my length twitching and then beginning to harden as you slowly grind yourself down on me.

For the first time I can remember, I'm letting you get away with all of this; letting you dominate me. Tonight... is your night. Just the way you want it, the way you envision it.

You make your way to my pants and open them, pushing the material aside and revealing my arousal. Sitting up a little, I watch as you slowly kiss your way from base to tip and then engulf my length in your wet mouth. With the expertise I've come to expect, you show me the pleasure only you can give. Your tongue swirls around the head of my length, then slides down the shaft as you lower your mouth over me. Each time you repeat the process, I can't help the tiny moans that I let out into the night air.

Within minutes you have me teetering on edge, ready to fall off. It's then that you manage to get my pants around my ankles and your own open to reveal just how aroused you already are. I lick my lips, watching you, waiting to see how you're going to proceed. You're so prepared, a condom and lubricant stowed away in your pocket. You rip open the latex condom, rolling it over yourself, and then squirt the lube on yourself, working it over your length.

I don't expect you to remember to prepare me, but you do; your lubricated fingers coming to my entrance and circling, then pressing in. I gasp, arching into your touch and sinking myself onto your single digit. It takes us a while, but you finally get three fingers in me and I'm actually not in agony over it. It's then that you pull your hand away and replace your fingers with your cock. As you slide into me, I cry out, clamping my legs down around your hips.

You're still inside me, waiting until I don't look like I'm in pain anymore. Then you start a slow, steady rhythm I never thought you capable of. It's almost as if you're using the sway of the ship to guide your actions. Our breaths mingle and you lean in, kissing me as your pace hastens, bringing you closer. The way your hips snap forward, the tension in your back, I know you've lived for this moment, to feel my heat around you as you guide us toward our peak.

A cool mist begins to fall, but we pay it no mind, our skin slick with our own condensation, the warmth of our act surrounding us. You shift above me and then you're pushing in against my prostate every time. Moans I never thought myself capable of fall from my lips as I try to push back into every movement you make. My cock throbs and you speed up, your rhythm faltering as I begin to clench around you, so close to finishing I can't hold it back.

A wave crashes over the side of the boat just as I cry out your name, my release splashing across my stomach as my entire being shudders with the pleasure of it. You're fast to follow, needing nothing more than my end to find your own. Within seconds, you're tensed over me, your hips jerking slightly as you spill yourself.

After a moment, you slump over me, breathing hard as you pull out and reach between us, discarding the used condom to the side. I hold you close until I feel like I can move. Only then do I let you get up and we both get dressed.

You watch me, your eyes glittering and I just shake my head. "You planned it all, didn't you, Rei?"

You stand up and laugh, twirling around on the deck and I just shake my head, smiling at you. I really should have known... should have suspected. But then... I never do with you. And that's exactly how I like it.

**The End**  



End file.
